


Ass Up, Bitch

by chogiwaaahhter (FlightlessEggsxo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessEggsxo/pseuds/chogiwaaahhter
Summary: Sehun gets fucked.That’s the entire thing.





	Ass Up, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Here’s some porn. 
> 
>  
> 
> SeKai because why not.

Fingers dance lightly over his skin and Sehun shivers. He knows the rules, _‘keep your hands on the bed’_ , but can’t help himself as he trails his own cold fingertips over his ribs. For a moment, he thinks he could get away with this but a stinging strike to his inner thigh makes him realize otherwise. A gasp rips from his mouth and his back arches, hands gripping onto the blankets. 

“What do you think you’re doing, pet?” The voice is low, dark, and Sehun doesn’t need the blindfold off to know the other man is frowning. All Sehun can do is whine and spread his thighs more while arching his spine to the point of discomfort. “I left you untied today as a reward. Didn’t you promise to be a good boy for me, baby?”

The taunt goes straight to his aching cock and he whines again when he feels more precome drool onto his stomach. Two hands smooth over his thighs, pressing them apart until Sehun in whimpering at the stretch. Another smack, this time right over his cock, has him crying out and jerking in place. Before he can close his legs, the other palm comes down hot against his other thigh. 

A squeal works its way into the room and Sehun can feel himself hurtling towards the end so her starts shaking his head, tears leaking out from behind the blindfold as he struggles to catch his heaving breath. “Yellow.” There is a pause during which Sehun wonders if the other is going to keep going but the sound of muted footsteps reaches his ears and he allows himself to relax. Those few moments of reprieve are enough to bring him back from the edge but just long enough to allow him to sink deeper. 

“Ass up, pet.” The order startles him, voice suddenly close enough for him to feel the breath against his cheek. It takes a moment for the words to sink in through the fog. Once they do, Sehun rolls himself over with a languid stretch. He spreads his arms out until he reaches the pillows and shuffles up so his hands rest on the cushions but his face is pressed into the mattress. His knees slide along the bed and he wiggles until there is a bit of stretch pulling in his hips. The room is silent for a bit until Sehun is startled by another smack across the backs of his thighs. 

The pain stings, burns, and his mind briefly considers what it could be before his ears supply him with the answer: belt. He receives two more strikes, tears finally streaming down his cheeks, before the other climbs onto the bed and settles behind him. His thighs are on fire but he can’t think about it when soft lips kiss over his cheeks. It is a sweet sensation after the harsh leather and he sinks into the difference before a bite catches him off guard. It stings but a warm tongue laces over the area to soothe it immediately after. 

Hands grab at his hips and jostle him a bit, making sure he’s balanced. “Color?” The words are spoken against his tailbone, the softest brush of lips over the area. With a trembling sigh, Sehun pushes back into it with a breath. “Green”. Those hands spread his cheeks and he tries to prepare himself for what’s coming but there is no preparing him for this. A tongue immediately laves over his hole, warm and wet and _so good._

The fingers holding him open squeeze harder and he knows that there will be bruises tomorrow and it makes him ache with how turned on he is. Faintly he hears himself whining for more, harder, faster, but it’s a bit like an out of body experience at this point. No one has ever eaten him out like he was their last meal. There are lips sucking at his rim, a tongue pushing in past the furl. He’s slurping and groaning all on his own and Sehun swears he is dying. 

A finger joins the tongue as it pushes in and Sehun clutches the pillow tighter in his fists, so focused on the feeling that he doesn’t realize he has even come, dripping onto the bed below him. The mouth disappears and Sehun sobs, hips flexing and wiggling around. Warm hands slide up his back and one tangles in his hair. It pulls and Sehun cries as he sits up, leaning back heavily against the warm body behind him. The free hand wraps loosely around his throat. 

“Look how pretty you are, Sehunnie,” he whispers and Sehun shakes, hands clutching desperately at the forearm against his chest. “My good boy, taking his hits so well.” There is a hard cock rubbing against the lashes on his thighs and the pain makes him moan brokenly, struggling to push back into the feeling. Fingers release his throat to smack at his still-hard cock once before resuming their control over his airway. 

“Stay still, pet, or this stops and you get the cage.” The words are a threat, a promise, and Sehun nods briefly before settling into the hold once again. The grip in his hair loosens, brushes through the sweaty locks once, before dropping to pinch at his nipples. The feeling makes him jerk but he tries his hardest not to react. Sehun loses track of time held like this, safe against his chest with a grip that alternates between too good and not enough. 

A kiss is pressed just under his ear and he turns into the affection with a soft sniffle. “Have I ever told you,” His voice is conversational, tone light despite the constant rocking of his hips, “how beautiful you are when you cry?” He finishes his statement by pulling the blindfold off and shoving Sehun back down onto the bed. There isn’t much fight left in him as he is shoved into his back, one hand squeezing his throat while the other works roughly over his cock. 

Sehun’s hips jerk and he squeals at the _toomuchnotenough_ feeling. Lips wrap around the top of his cock and suck while Sehun cries, hands scrabbling at his shoulders and hair, unsure if he wants to push the other away or draw him closer. Eventually he pulls off and Sehun jerks as he focuses on breathing, squeezing his eyes shut for a few more moments before looking up at Kai. 

The dancer is kneeling above him with a dangerous look in his eyes as he tightens the grip he has on Sehun’s neck. With another broken cry, the younger comes against the dancer’s thigh, shaking and crying all the way through. Kai takes pity on him and allows him to breathe as he comes down, running gentle fingers through his hair as he whispers how beautiful Sehun is. 

“Sorry,” Sehun finally manages after mouthing nonsense for a few minutes. His voice is fucked and he can’t wait to hear how it’ll sound tomorrow, but for now he can’t help but feel so disappointed in himself. Kai didn’t say he could come, he broke the rules again. The dancer doesn’t respond for a moment, just stares down at him before running fingers over Sehun’s trembling lips. He stops trying to speak, opening his mouth for Kai’s fingers and chokes as they immediately shove into his mouth. 

The pace that Kai sets for fucking his mouth is brutal and Sehun struggles to keep up, choking and crying, drool running down his cheeks but he doesn’t complain. He broke the rules again; he’s not being a good boy. Kai eventually pulls his hand from Sehun’s sloppy mouth and moves away completely. With a whine, Sehun follows him with his eyes and watches as Kai stands at the edge of the bed, stroking himself with the fingers wet with saliva. 

“Hang your head off the edge.” Sehun stares uncomprehendingly just long enough that Kai sneers and moves as if to strike Sehun again but he gets into position and immediately opens his mouth. Kai wastes no time, spares nothing, as he pushes his thick cock past Sehun’s puffy lips to fuck his face. He chokes, coughs, cries, and struggles against Kai’s brutal treatment but never taps out, never calls his color when he has a chance to breathe. When Kai stops, Sehun is struggling to breathe, fingers white where they are gripping the sheets. His cock is hard against his stomach yet. 

“You filthy mutt,” Kai sneers and Sehun nods mindlessly, “hard so soon after coming just from taking my cock down your throat.” He smacks a palm over the hard appendage a few times, not reacting to Sehun’s cries before moving to the other side of the bed. Sehun is gone, eyes blown out and hazy with pleasure, body numb to anything but Kai’s orders. The perfect pet. 

A jerk on his ankle catches his attention and he flails as he’s drug across the bed to Kai again. The dancer frowns down at him, gripping his chin roughly and dragging him closer. They’re lips brush but Kai doesn’t react to the touch. “Ass up, bitch.” 

Sehun’s body moves on its own as he gets into position but it isn’t good enough for the dancer because large hands suddenly shove him down until his hips are against the sheets. His hips ache at this angle but he doesn’t complain. Something cool is pressed to his hole and he reaches back to spread his own cheeks, face coloring at the action. Kai’s deep laugh makes fire swirl in his gut but he ignores it in favor of keeping himself spread. 

A hush of liquid shocks a gasp from his lips and he whines loudly. Kai only ever did this when Sehun had really pushed him. “Look at you, Sehunnie,” Kai groaned, fingers prodding at his hole and laughing lightly when lube trickled out. “All sloppy just for me, huh? Should I breed you just like the birch in heat that you are?” His words were punctuated with more smacks to his sore ass and Sehun couldn’t help but cry out, shifting against the sheets. 

A hand pulled on his hair and he sobbed, fingers reaching back to grab onto Kai’s hand tightly. “Please, please,” His voice was soft, raspy from being choked so many times, “breed me. Fill me up, please,” he could tell Kai was pleased, warms hands stroking down his back soothes the tension before Kai chuckles again. 

“Don’t you worry, pup,” the name makes Sehun whine, face pressing into the bed, “I’ll fill you up till you’re nice and full with my cum.” Immediately, Kai pushes in and doesn’t wait for even a moment before slamming his hips against Sehun’s ass. The entire bed frame creaks with the force and the room is filled with the sound of their skin slapping together and Sehun’s tears. 

A hand finds his own and curls their fingers together as Kai leans over him, biting at his back and shoulders. There is nothing other than the feeling of Kai’s hard cock inside of him, Kai’s weight pinning him down, Kai’s hand holding his own, just Kai. The thrusts slow in favor of a harsh thrust and grind that makes Sehun’s toes curl. It means steady pressure against his prostate, means another orgasm. 

“Come on, pup. Let me hear you come,” Kai whispers, free hand pressing down on Sehun’s shoulders to keep him in place as Kai’s thrusts pick back up. The permission is the last thing that finally throws Sehun over the edge, crying and sobbing and flailing through his last orgasm before everything gets fuzzy. He doesn’t react when Kai finally comes, when a plug is shoved into his hole, when strong arms arrange him safely on the bed. 

It’s when those arms are picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom that he finally starts to come around and he startled a bit when being lowered into the warm water. A smile is directed his way as Kai- no, _Jongin_ , climbs in behind him and settles back before welcoming Sehun into his embrace. They are quiet for some time before Jongin breaks Sehun’s little doze with a gentle kiss pressed to his temple. 

“It’s a good thing you have time off,” he whispers and Sehun shifts sleepily until he can look up at Jongin’s face. There is still color filling his cheeks that makes Sehun want to laugh because no matter how many times they did this, the dancer always got bashful afterwards. “You’re going to look like you were mauled by an animal.” He presses on a bite mark as he says this and Sehun’s breath catches before the younger laughs softly. 

“I was mauled by an animal,” he rasps, grinning wide at his boyfriend. “I was mauled by a sexy beast.” The words are cringey at best and he is trying so hard not to react but Jongin’s embarrassingly loud laughter fills the bathroom and eases some of the pain from that comment. 

“You’re disgusting, Sehunnie.” 

“Only because of you, Jongin-ah.” 


End file.
